


With a Splash of Milk

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Gen, Martin Blackwood deserves nice things, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Tim brings Martin tea.





	With a Splash of Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



He jolts up from the clinking of a cup being placed on the desk. “What?” There is momentary confusion, then deep embarrassment over having fallen asleep. “I’m sorry, I- Tim?” he asks in confusion as he realizes who had woken him.

“I thought you might need some tea.” Tim’s not looking at Martin directly.

“Thanks?”

“Look, I just- I wanted to apologize. For being a real asshole lately,” Tim says.

Martin takes the cup. “It’s okay, really,” he says, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

The  warmth of the tea seeps through the thin porcelain and into his hands.

 

 


End file.
